The proposed research calls for the continuation of systematic investigation of a diversion project for delinquent youth using various personpower groups as change agents. The research will focus on the comparison of the relative efficacy of three distinct volunteer groups within the context of a diversion program for juvenile offenders. All three groups will receive systematic training in the methods of family contracting and child advocacy. All three years of research include a focus on individual, group, and systemic variables and interventions. Specifically, the impact of the project on the youth, the volunteers, and the juvenile justice system will be examined. The overall goal of the research is to continue a program of research which seeks to empirically validate the intervention model in anticipation of dissemination phases.